Project Summary/Abstract The Molecular and Environmental Toxicology Training Program (MET-TP) involves 32 trainers that have outstanding training records and well-funded research programs. These trainers cover a variety of research areas such as developmental toxicology, predictive toxicology, structural biology, high throughput toxicology, stem cell toxicology, mammalian genetics, molecular biology and biochemistry. Predoctoral trainees are typically supported for a period of two years and can perform molecular toxicology research in over a dozen unique departments housed in multiple colleges on the UW campus. Postdoctoral trainees are also supported for two years and have the same access to the trainer pool as predocs, but are required to submit an Individual NRSA application in their first six months. The selection of trainees and oversight of the grant will be carried out by the Training Grant Leadership (TGL) which consists of the director and two deputy directors. In addition, four subcommittees monitor student progress, curriculum, recruitment and trainee input. The MET- TP will be reviewed by an Internal review process from eth School of Medicine and Public Health (SMPH) and External Advisory Board composed of nationally recognized toxicologists. This proposal seeks continued support for eight predoctoral and three postdoctoral positions and requests and additional position for a predoctoral trainee from an underrepresented minority. All predoctoral trainees take a MET-TP core curriculum comprised of courses in basic mechanistic toxicology, the environment and human disease, research ethics and career development. They are also required to attend a weekly toxicology research seminar, and complete additional courses required by their Trainer. Pre- and postdoctoral trainees will also be mentored in grant writing, ethics, managing techniques and teaching and will complete two courses in Responsible Conduct of Research. Finally each trainee will be trained as lifelong learners through the participation in multiple continuing education courses and in their role developing a scientific symposia related to environmental health. Predoctoral trainee progress is monitored by Research Advisory Committees for each trainee and by the TGL. Postdoctoral training is facilitated by appointment of a Postdoctoral Career Advisory Committee (two faculty mentors in addition to a trainer) that will recommend selected didactic continuing education courses, collaborations and professional development credits. The recruitment of minorities to the Program is given high priority and is facilitated by a NIEHS-funded Summer Minority Research Program for undergraduates. Upon completion of the training program, graduates usually undertake a period of postdoctoral training, or assume responsible career positions in toxicology in academic, governmental, or other public or private research institutions, or industrial laboratories.